Nevoeiro (EN)
by Lieh
Summary: The morning was grey like her eyes. Percy was there with her, but he would get lost in the mist because he made a choice and he chose the war. AU - American Revolution (2 parts)


**Nevoeiro**

 **Category:** AU – Pre American Revolution, drama

 **Warnings:** Cliché ok

 **A/N:** This fic has two parts: _Nevoeiro_ and _Solstício_. I chose to remain the titles in Portuguese because it makes more sense – translating I don't think it would sound with the real meaning as in my mother language. Anyway, enjoy! Take me a long time to post and I hope it worth.

* * *

The morning was too grey and cold to August he wandered while he was contemplating the horizon until the Long Island's narrow away almost swallowed for the mist that was rising. He didn't know how much time he was there alone at the luxurious veranda from the house where a ball happened the night before. Most of the guests were already departing, tired, happy and talking silliness and frivolities about the party, the hosts and their daughter. It was annoying to hear the comments from the others boys of his age gossiping about how much the young lady was beautiful and precious _literally_ – a dowry of thirty thousand pounds was a _very beautiful thing_. All of them were spoiled and were born in a gold cradle, he in another hand...

He sighed tiring. It didn't worth to think those stuff because he wouldn't stay in the city for longer and he wouldn't need to see those people again. Dark times have knocked the door of every person at the colony, didn't see it who didn't want. The British's were coming and he would be ready to receive them with pellet and angry discharged in the battle, fighting for the free of his people as every young American was disposed to do.

Thinking on the war revitalized his mood and filled his blood with a heroism he hasn't known that existed inside him. He wanted to be a hero, to survive bravely with all the glory of a soldier who was loyal to his beliefs – this was at least what the recruitment campaign has screamed in fury.

"It has been a cold morning, hasn't it Mr. Jackson?"

The soft voice awoke him from his daydream while he turned around to face the blonde hair of the girl that was tight in an elegant bun, she being one palm shorter than him, big grey eyes with her slim form in a delicate blue dress – for his torture, blue was his favourite colour and she knew it.

"It has indeed, Miss Chase". He answered vaguely, still lost on the beauty of the lady front of him.

"Why are you here alone and shivering? I have been looking at you for almost an hour. You left the ball in a hurry..."

He swallowed hard gazing her beautiful grey eyes the same colour of that morning in sadness. He felt the guilty invading him with a bitter taste for his behaviour that hurt her, but what he could have done with all those vultures scuffling for her attention? The young man has had sure he wouldn't control his jealous for a long time and he could have done something to regret later. Then he lied with an untrue smile:

"It was too hot inside".

 _Liar_ , Miss Chase thought angrily. She knew the reason and she was there precisely to comfort him and make clear that none of those rich and spoiled blokes were especial like he was. Even being a little sad, the girl couldn't help not thinking he was handsome with his natural charm to smile also with his eyes – green and shining. It always gave him a boyish appearance, which she has always thought it was adorable - together with his messy black hair that matched the colour of his coat.

She drove out those thoughts because it always made her disconcerted and ruddy.

"Even that, you sir shouldn't have ran away like you did". She started. "You didn't invite me to any dance during all night, for the contrary, you stayed rambling at the assembly room and you didn't go look at me in any moment".

"You were busy being a good host, miss".

His retaliation was full of bitterness and even knowing he was upset, she wasn't ready for the disagreement.

Softly, she got closer gazing at him without break the eye contact.

"You sir is a fool, Mr. Jackson". She murmured.

"And you are unstable, Miss Chase".

"No sir, you are the unstable one and who gets upset easily. Then you are a fool".

They were so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"I accept being the fool one because I let myself carry away for you miss and your absurd arguments".

"Absurd Mr. Jackson? Indeed, it could be absurd, but even that you haven't be used to leave me at other balls".

He clenched his teeth knowing he lost the discussion. It was impossible to argue when he noticed she was actually right with all her boldness. Woefully it was because of her forward spirit he was so in love.

Miss chase got closer touching the lapel of his coat. If she remained like that he wouldn't be able to hold himself anymore. They were mesmerized as if they could see each other's soul.

" _I've missed you, Annabeth"._

So it was done. He dared to call her for her first name. What could happen it was simple: she would get offense and never want to see him again. However, she smiled.

"Have I already told you how much I love the New Yorker accent, _Percy_? It's so charming".

He didn't care less if someone could have seen them when he broke the distance and kissed her. Their first kiss but they knew very well what to do, she hugging him at his neck and he though her waist. So soft and sweet, without fear or hesitancy at least during those minutes that magically ended, too quick.

They were blushing without want to break apart remaining with their foreheads together. Percy grinned.

"My friends were right when they said you Californian girls are hurried to make the first step".

Annabeth laughed. "Honestly, if I was still waiting for you to make the first step, Christmas would arrive and we'd be in the same confused situation".

The allusion to Christmas made him remember of his thoughts minutes before and the decision he made. On that moment, all happiness afforded by Annabeth has gone like smoke and his face got dark.

"Percy? What's the matter?"

He bit his lip nervously. He'd hurt her and he hated himself because of that.

"Darling, I... I enlisted myself to the army forces last week".

Her smile disappeared and with a shaking voice she asked knowing the answer:

"Why did you do it? Why?"

"You know the reason..."

"It won't happen! The entire thing is just rumours swirling around by lazy people and a trick from the British Crown to scare us..."

"Annabeth, please..."

"... And put us in a hectic activity at all the colony and leave behind our plans for the future in a no sense thing like to enlist!".

She was already screaming amid the tears. Neither she believed in about what she was saying because being a smart girl to notice things, a war would be inevitable at the state of the facts.

Percy approached trying to hug her again without success.

"I know it is madness and maybe even senselessness, but you need to understand that it is a big chance for me. Everyone knows that my family is not rich and I'm an inheritor of nothing. Also I know I'm only here because you insisted inviting me and you went against about what your family think".

"Percy..."

" _Shh"._ He silenced her with a kiss, painful compared to the first one.

"Promise you'll wait for me". He begged. "I promise to make everything to come back alive if you promise me to wait".

"But if I ask you to stay, would you?" She whispered

His silence didn't make things better. She understood the boy wanted the prestige the war could bring. However, it was too much "what if" and everything could go wrong - she didn't stand and know if she would have enough strength to handle the dark times which were coming at the perspective of Percy not comes back.

"Always stubborn". He finally murmured at her hair hugging her tight.

"I won't have anyone to make fun of the ridiculous conversation during the balls. It will be horrible".

Percy smirked at her whimpering voice remembering of their favorite fun during the social meetings.

"No one to laugh at the old Mrs. Crawford and her obsession to be young forever. I'm sorry darling".

They laughed loud forgetting for a moment the imminent separation and all its consequences.

Annabeth touched Percy's face with a lump in her throat.

"I want to give you something".

She took off the pearl necklace she was wearing and put it at his hands.

"For you to remember me and your promise, because I'll be here when you come back".

Another kiss, more painful than the second and sad comparing to the first one. A kiss of goodbye and see you soon.

On that grey and cold day, the city of New York was invaded for the British's and a retaliation without end started the conflict that would spread to all the colonies. The mist didn't dissipate in any moment, not even from the heart of Miss Annabeth Chase while started the waiting for the return of Mr. Percy Jackson.


End file.
